


Puppy Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aunt Li Lonnie, Aunt Uma (Disney), Caring Carlos de Vil, Evie Is a Little Shit, F/M, Gen, Godmother Audrey (Disney), Grandma Belle (Disney), Grandpa Adam (Disney), Grandpa Hades (Disney), Harry is a Little Shit, Little Doug (Disney), Little Evie (Disney), POV Carlos de Vil, POV Evie (Disney: Descendants), POV Fairy Godmother (Disney: Descendants), POV Jane (Disney: Descendants), Papa Carlos, Parent Ben (Disney), Parent Carlos de Vil, Parent Jay (Disney), Parent Mal (Disney), Pre-Teen Doug (Disney), Pre-Teen Evie (Disney), Sick Evie (Disney), Step-Parent Jane (Disney), Uncle Gil (Disney), Uncle Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Evie tried to glare at him. “You lied,” she said, trying to sound angry but sounding just pathetic (cute pathetic).“I lied?” Carlos questioned, amused.Evie nodded her head, blinking hard. “I don’t feel good.”“I know, we just have to ride it out,” he whispered, reaching over to run his hand through Evie’s hair.Evie let out a whine, but leaned into Carlos’s hand. Her eyes started to flutter close.“Love you,” she said, yawning. Carlos froze, his eyes wide. He stared at the sleeping girl, feeling his heart started to beat quicker.“I love you too,” Carlos whispered.He, Jay and Mal spoke about Evie’s firsts, and he was so excited to tell the other two he was the first to get an I love you from Evie. They were going to be so jealous.
Relationships: Audrey/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle & Beast & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal & Evie (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine, Doug & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jane/Carlos de Vil & Evie, Jay & Carlos De Vil
Series: Blueberry Treasure [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Puppy Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a new job this week, so writing will be more sparse. But after planning, it seems like this universe will have twenty-four parts. We are eleven, leaving thirteen more.
> 
> There will be a Grandparents' Chapter, and Sea Three Chapter.

Carlos paced in the small living room in the VK hideout. He was the only one who was able to get away from his mother. And it was a good thing. He had arrived at the hideout to find Evie puking on the ground. (Jay had stayed with her for the night, but had to leave before Carlos could get there. He had left a not saying Evie wasn’t feeling well.)

When he arrived, Evie was sobbing as she sat on the ground, her dinner spread around her in chunks. He was quick to pick her up, not caring about his clothing dirtying. He cleaned her up as best he could, and helped her change her clothing. Evie was limp, looking tired.

He placed her in bed with a wet towel on her forehead. “I’ll be back,” he whispered, but Evie was too feverish to respond. She whimpered, her eyes closing. She seemed to fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

Carlos went to the place he found Evie and cleaned up the mess. He felt sick with worry, not sure how bad the sickness was. He had no way of contacting Mal and Jay without leaving Evie, making him handle everything himself.

Carlos had heard of many children becoming sick and passing on. He didn’t want that to happen to his little girl.

_ His little girl _.

He had never thought of Evie as anything but the girl they were taking care of. To call Evie his girl was something that he didn’t expect, but he didn’t see Evie as anything else. She was his little girl, she would always be his little girl, no matter what happened in the future.

He walked back towards Evie, and smiling softly when he saw her asleep. The little girl’s face was red, and sweaty. He walked up to her and touched her cheek, frowning at the heat.

“Carlos?” she whispered in a small voice, her feverish eyes opening.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Evie tried to glare at him. “You lied,” she said, trying to sound angry but sounding just pathetic (cute pathetic).

“I lied?” Carlos questioned, amused.

Evie nodded her head, blinking hard. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know, we just have to ride it out,” he whispered, reaching over to run his hand through Evie’s hair.

Evie let out a whine, but leaned into Carlos’s hand. Her eyes started to flutter close.

* * *

“Papa, can you tell me another story?” Evie asked, petting Dude. Jay was out with Audrey, and Mal was in her room working on homework. Since moving to Beast Castle, Evie would spend different nights with each of her parents.

Carlos smiled, moving to lay down next to her. Evie stopped touching Dude and snuggled next to one of her two fathers. She looked at Carlos expectedly. He smiled.

“Okay then,” Carlos told her, getting a grin from his first child. “Once upon a time, in a land far, far, _ far _ away, a young Princess was born. She was beautiful. The most beautiful in the land. In the world. And the world shined because she was in it. But she stuck in her castle because of an evil dragon-”

“No mommy right? Because she’s a good dragon,” Evie said, worry in her voice.

Carlos let out a small laugh. “No, there are good and bad dragons, but the dragon that lived with the princess was a bad one. And then one day, a dragon, a wolf and a cobra were traveling. They saw the beautiful Princess and decided that everyone deserve to see her. The Good Dragon decided to fight the Evil Dragon, while the Wolf and Cobra climbed the caste. They found the Princess. And they knew by just looking at her heart was so pure. So beautiful. Her smile could shine the whole world. The Good Dragon was able to defeat the Evil Dragon, and the three saved the Princess. And she lived happily ever after.” He looked over to discover Evie had fallen asleep during the story. Her head was tilt, and her mouth slightly opened. Carlos could hear light snoring coming from the girl.

Carlos kissed the top of her head, smiling. “Goodnight Blueberry.”

Evie didn’t respond, snuggling in bed. Dude moved closer to Evie, laying his head on the girl’s stomach. Carlos moved off the bed, going to do his homework. Carlos looked at her with a smile.

* * *

* * *

Jane looked at the decorations. It was Auradon’s Prom, and she was in charge of setting up. (Audrey would have usually done it, but she was campaigning for Prom Queen.) Jane was also babysitting. Evie was sitting at one of the tables at the moment doing her homework.

“Jane, where do you want this?” Terry, Tarzan and Jane’s son, asked, banners in his arms.

“That table there, we’re going to hang them up tomorrow,” Jane replied, looking over at Evie, who wasn’t doing any homework; she was watching everyone around her. Jane smiled walking over to her. “Did you finish your homework?”

Evie gave her toothy grin and nodded. “Yeah, can I help now?”

Jane placed her hand under chin, as if thinking about an answer, before nodding. “Sure. Want me to check your homework?”

Evie gave an eager smile. “My teacher said that the second smartest kid in class,” Evie said, watching Jane look through her homework.

“Who’s the first one?”

“Dougie, he’s _ really _ smart. I love him”

Jane smiled at the innocence in the girl’s voice. She looked so happy, so excited. Jane really loved spending time with the girl. Evie just brought in joy. “This is all correct. Your teacher is right.” She couldn’t help but smile at the beam shot her way. She smiled at the younger girl. “Let’s go get to work.”

Evie quickly shoved her things into her blue backpack and rushed to Jane’s side. Jane started to tell Evie what she was planning; Evie nodded, determination on her face. “Do you _ really _ love my papa?” Evie asked, looking up at Jane.

Jane’s eyes widened. She had been dating Carlos for over a year, and they had used those words. But she was surprised by Evie’s question.

“Yeah,” Jane responded, feeling her cheeks redden.

“If papa went to sleep for a long time, would you be able to wake him? My teacher is telling us about True Love’s Kiss and she said that it only works if you _ really _ love each other,” Evie explained, grabbing the banner and inspecting it.

“I would hope so. It has to go both ways. Carlos has to love me just the same,” Jane explained, pointing to where she wanted the tinsels.

“I think he does. Mommy and Benny are True Love. And I think Jay and Aunt Audrey really love each other. Aunt Uma and Uncle Harry are funny together.”

Jane just listened as she talked about her family. She started to re-tale Adam and Belle’s story. Jane made comments to show Evie she was paying attention. (And she was, the way Evie was telling the story was entertaining.

“And he was a real beast! Can you believe that? Mommy and Grandma Belle say he shed, and he still does! How cool is that? Anyways, Grandma Belle said Mr. Chip was a cup, a _ real _ cup! I wish I was a cup. Can you make me a cup? I wanna be a cup.”)

When Jane was done for the day, she took Evie back to her dorm and let the girl help pick out her Prom dress.

Jane loved spending time with Evie, and she couldn’t wait to see the girl grow up.

* * *

* * *

Carlos looked over at the kid standing next to him. The young child had pure adoration on their face. He looked over to where they were looking, seeing his daughter dancing with the bride of the night.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispered, turning to the little boy, who looked confused. “You were the first person to make Evie feel like she _ really _ belongs here. Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, and Ben tried, but she needed a real friend. And I’m really glad she has you.”

Doug blushed. He looked at his hands. “She’s my best friend. Kids were mean to me too, before she came along and she just seemed so nice. She looked so scared, and I remembered feeling sad. And my mom said to treat others like you want to be treated.”

Carlos smiled fondly. He nodded his head. “Your mom is a really smart woman.”

Doug turned to Carlos. “My mom loves Evie. She said Evie is the daughter she always wanted. She told me to never let her go. I want to be Evie’s friend forever.”

“I want you to be her friend forever too,” Carlos told him, turning back to his daughter, who was in Ben’s arms. The young King was turning, as she shrieked in joy. Jane and Lonnie walked to him. Jane grabbed his hand and Lonnie pulled Doug. The little boy looked so flusters. He looked at Carlos for help, but the young teen just gave him an encouraging smile. Jane leaned into Carlos’s arms and they both swayed to the music. Carlos looked around and saw Uma and Harry in the corner, both distracted by their lips on each other. Gil was stuffing his face with cake. Audrey and Jay were dancing. Evie was dancing with both Ben and Mal. “They look like the perfect family.”

Jane looked over to see what he was talking about, before shaking her head. “You, Jay, Mal and Evie are the perfect family, the rest of us are just lucky to be a part of it.”

Carlos kissed her cheek, smiling at her. “I really do love you. And that will be us one day.”

Jane just pressed herself into Carlos’s rms. The male teenager wrapped his arms around her and they moved to the music.

* * *

* * *

Twenty-two year old Jay, twenty-one year old Mal, twenty year old Carlos and eleven year old Evie sat around the table. Evie looked confused, Mal and Jay looked happy and Carlos looked nervous.

“What’s going on?” Evie asked, looking at everyone around the table.

“I want to ask Jane to marry me,” Carlos told her.

Evie blinked for a second, to process what was happening, before letting out a shriek. “Finally!”

Carlos gave her a smile. “Are you okay with that?”

Evie gave him a confused look. “Aunt Jane is amazing. And she loves you. You need to be happy Papa.” Her eyes went to Mal. “Does that mean Jane is gonna be my step-mom?”

Carlos looked to Mal, who just rolled her eyes in a fond way. “You’re still one of her fathers. I wouldn’t choose a better step mother.”

Carlos gave her a smile, and Evie looked at her father, giving him a smile.

Evie turned to Jay with a smirk. “Does that mean Doug can be my date?”

The older father glared at the girl. Evie laughed evilly, while Mal looked proud. Carlos just shook his head at the unconventional family.

When Jay and Mal left (it was Carlos’s night with Evie; She’s spent at least one day with each of her fathers, but most of the time it was two days), Evie decided to question Carlos about the engagement.

“Are you happy?” Evie asked, sitting on Carlos and Jane’s couch.

Carlos smiled. “Yeah. I’m really happy. Growing up, I never thought I’d feel joy. I never thought I’d find my True Love.”

Evie smiled, looking happy. She leaned into her father. Carlos pulled her closer. He wasn’t ready for Evie’s teenage years. She was growing up to be a beautiful girl with a pure heart. He wasn’t ready for any teenage angst, because any child of Mal was bound to be angsty.

“You know you’ll always be my favorite girl, right?”

Evie let out a happy sigh. “I love you Papa, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“It’s the same thing I want from you too. Always.”

(When Jane got home, she saw the daughter-father duo asleep on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and covered the two.)

* * *

* * *

Jane turned to Mal. “I, uh, marrying Carlos, I don’t want to, being her mom-”

Mal laughed. “Jane, it’s fine. I know. Evie, she was raised by children. I know I’m legally Evie’s mom, but you have been a mother to her since you started dating Carlos. And I couldn’t choose a better person for both of them than you.”

Jane felt her cheeks redden. She looked at Evie, who was talking with Audrey. Jane turned to Mal. “I’m getting married, to Carlos.”

Mal gave her a fond smile. “I know how you feel. There are times I wake up surprised that I’m married to Ben and have adopted Evie. It all feels like a dream, and sometimes I’m scared I’m going to wake up.”

The doors opened and two young women walked in. “Ready to get this party started?” Uma asked, a smirk on her face.

Jane turned to her maid of honor. “How’s Carlos?”

Lonnie gave her a soft smile. “He’s great. He looks really handsome.”

The bride grinned.

“Let’s make you an honest woman,” Audrey said, a teasing smile on her face.

Jane blushed, while Evie frowned. The young girl looked confused. “What does that mean?” 

Mal shot Audrey a glare, before pulling Evie with her. “Let’s go get your petals, yeah?”

Evie nodded, a small frown on her face. Jane watched her go; with a final breath, she followed behind.

* * *

* * *

Carlos pulled at his tie, before smoothing out his hair. Jay rolled his eyes and pushed the younger man’s hand. “Relax, you’re going to do great.”

“Hey Jay, when do ye think ye’ll get married?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his drink, a smirk on his face.

“When Audrey and I think it’s time.”

Harry hummed, before his eyes went to Doug. “Hey Dougie-”

“Only Evie can call me that,” the little boy said in a small voice.

“_ Sorry _, Doug, do you plan on marrying Evie?”

The little boy paled, as his eyes shifted to his best friend’s father. “I-I-"

“Leave them alone,” Carlos told the group. Gil laughed, eating some of the fruit that had been set up. Carlos smiled, out of all the Isle Kids, Gil was always still surprised by the freshness. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Gil without fruit in his hands, with the exception of Tourney.

There was a knock on the door, and Gil went to open it. “Hey Mr. B, Mrs. B,” He greeted, letting the two adults in.

Carlos looked at Belle and Adam. He gave them a small smile.

“We wanted to know if we could speak to you,” Belle said, giving the girl a smile. Carlos gave a nod.

“We know your mother isn’t going to be here, but we thought we’d give you away. Since coming to Auradon, we’ve seen all you Isle Kids as our own,” Adam said, giving Carlos a smile.

Carlos blinked, not waiting to cry, but he wrapped his arms around the former King and Queen of Auradon. “Thank you.”

“I mean, we are raising their grandchild,” Ben interjected, grabbing his phone. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Carlos looked at his reflection one last time,before nodding his head. ”Let’s go.”

* * *

* * *

Fairy Godmother watched as Evie and Doug walked down the aisle; before turning to her daughter, her _ beautiful _ daughter.

“I am so proud of you,” the woman said, hugging her daughter.

Jane smiled at her, leaning into her arms. “I love you Mom. Thank you, for everything.”

Fairy Godmother blinked her tears away as she led her daughter down the aisle. She saw all the eyes on her daughter, and she couldn’t help but feel the pride. Her daughter accepted the Isle kids, she had accepted the fact that Carlos had a daughter (although not biological), and was able to find love. She had grown so much in the last couple of years. And she deserved it.

Fairy Godmother gave Carlos a smile, before moving to her seat. Evie was captivated by the ceremony. Fairy Godmother couldn’t help but smile.

Carlos reached for Jane’s hand when it was time for the vows. “I was just an Isle kid when I first met you. Meeting you, seeing how you didn’t treat us differently, you accepted us. And even after you knew that we were some sort of package deal. You have stuck with me through it all Through everything. And I have loved you in a way I never knew I could love anyone. And I wish to continue to love you. You are my _ everything _. My heart. And I promise to be the greatest husband I could ever be. I promise to cherish every moment. I promise to be yours, forever.”

Jane gave him a smile. “Carlos, you saw me when I didn’t think anyone did. I was a scared little girl when we met and having you in my life has made me into the person I was meant to be. I love you Carlos de Vil. Growing up, I heard stories about True Love, and not once did I think I’d ever find mine. But then I met you, and it felt like a fairytale. And I know Mal, Jay and Evie have been your family, and I am honored to be joining in on the family. I may be your heart, but you own mine. And I promise to continue being the best person I can be, for you and for Evie. Because my promises to you are my promises to _ her _.”

Fairy Godmother grinned as she watched the two shared a kiss as everyone cheered, Evie being the loudest.

And in that moment, a family of two became a family of almost seventeen people. Fairy Godmother wrapped her arms around her first grandchild, who was laughing.

The newly weds walked down the aisle as everyone cheered.

* * *

* * *

Carlos and Jane de Vil swayed to the beat of the music. Mal and Ben were dancing together. Audrey was dancing with Doug, while Jay watched. Harry and Uma were eating cake. Dizzy and Celia were talking in a corner, the former excited to get back to dancing. Hades and Fairy Godmother were talking. Adam was dancing with Belle. Gil and Lonnie, a new couple, were just moving to the music, both having fun.

Evie ran through the dance floor and wrapped her arms around Carlos. Carlos smiled down at his daughter.

“I’m really happy for you Papa,” Evie said, turning to Jane. “Mama Jane.”

Jane’s eyes widened, as she looked at Carlos, who looked proud. Jane wrapped her arms around the girl, who returned the hug. Carlos wrapped his arms around his two girls. With eyes closed. Just where they belonged.

* * *

_ Evie looked at Carlos with wide, fear filled eyes. Carlos looked at Mal, who was preparing a place for the girl to sleep, and Jay, who was just watching them across the room. The three teenagers had just brought Evie home, and didn’t know what they were going to do. _

_ “I’m Evie,” the girl said, in a small voice. _

_ Carlos gave her a small smile. “I’m Carlos.” _

_ Evie stared at him, before returning the smile. Mal called the girl, who ran to the purple haired girl. Carlos watched as Mal helped Evie get comfortable on the bed, unaware of how that moment would change his whole life. _

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Cobra Treasure (or Jay/Audrey and Evie's part.) And then a thanksgiving chapter.


End file.
